Flame of The Prime's
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Previously called 'Changes' Ever since Cybertron, Jack has found himself changing. For better or for worse, even he's not sure. Truth is, he's been chosen by the Thirteen to be the next Prime. But will Jack tell his family? or will they be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

"Night Arcee, see you in the morning." Jack said as he switched the garage light off.

"Yeah, 'night." Arcee said in reply before the door shut behind the teen.

Jack sighed, leaning his back against the door, his head turned downward and eyes closed. After a moment he moved, going up the stairs and to his room. He shut the door behind himself, locking it, then went and closed the shades over his window.

He crossed into the bathroom that was deemed his (it _was_ connected to his room after all). He then pulled his shirt off, turning to look in the mirror.

He felt his heart jump, it had spread.

Light, faintly glowing, blue colored markings that formed twisting runes ran along the length of his collar bone. It was begining to spread down the center of his chest, and starting to travel from the top of his shoulders, down his arms.

Jack knew it was wrong, to lie, and say nothing happend when he'd gone to Cybertron. But he decided it wasn't as important as stopping Megatron and the other 'cons, so he'd reassured everyone he was fine, and had gotten away without a single scan run over him (which in itself was a miracle).

But now he was begining to worry, lately the markings had been spreading, slowly but surely, and his strength and speed were increased significantly (as well as his inability to keep a hold on his temper). Now and then, he'd swear he saw his eyes glowing when he looked into the mirror.

"I...I can't tell them. It's..It's nothing, probably a little side effect, it'll go away." Jack whispered to himself for reassurance as he grabbed his shirt and tugged it back on.

"There are things way more important."

**Next Day, Jack's POV**

I stared at the white board as the teacher wrote on it, she was talking to us as she did.

"This is your homework for the weekend. Now, it is _extremely _complicated, but we've gone over everything you need to use to solve it this week, so you should be able to figure it out."

She stepped away from the board, and my mind suddenly set to work. I nearly had a heart attack as the problem made _sense_, it seemed so _simple_...

And I had the _answer_.

"So if you have trouble with it, just come speak with me at the end of class on Monday and-"

I tried to cover my mouth with a hand, but the answer left my lips before I could stop it.

"-190.2234."

The whole room went silent, and the teacher looked at me with shock.

"Could...*Ahem* Could you...please repeat that, Mr. Darby...?" I gulped.

"-190.2234, that...that's the answer." I said, thanking the lord that Miko and Raf were in different classes then me.

The teacher flipped through a text book, eyes scrolling down a page before looking back up.

"...That is correct." The teacher said, blinking at me while everyone else turned to gape at me.

I sank down farther in my seat, feeling irratated with the attention I was being given.

The bell rang and I was the first out the door. I went into the restroom, and locked myself in one of the stalls. I then removed my shirt, checking the markings. Panic twisted in my stomach.

They were begining to spread to almost my elbows, and going over my abdominin. The markings were growing even faster then that morning!

I closed my eyes as I struggled to calm myself down, breathing deeply. I then pulled my shirt back on and quickly left the restroom, heading to my locker. When I got there, I grimaced. Vince just had to have the locker that was three lockers down from mine. And he had his cronies with him.

I quietly went and opened my locker, hoping I would just be left alone.

But luck decided to hate me, and I heard Vince snicker as he came over.

**3rd POV**

A fist slammed into the locker next to Jack's, but the raven haired teen didn't even flinch, and simply continued to put his text books into his locker.

"Darby, never knew you were a math nerd." Vince said, laughing along with his goons.

Jack simply ignored him, adjusting his bag as he shoved a few books into his locker.

"Hey! I'm talking to ya here, Darby!" Jack glanced at Vince, but continued to be silent.

Vince growled in anger, pulling his fist back, he punched at Jack.

What happend next surprised everyone in the hall.

Jack spun around, and _caught_ Vince's fist, just inches from his face.

Jack gripped Vince's fist tightly, feeling unnatural anger engulf him. He used the fist in his hand as leverage to turn Vince so that the red headed teen was against the lockers.

"If you dare ever try to hurt me or my friends. I swear you will regret it. Understand?" Jack said, venom dripping from his voice. His grip tightend more around the fist in his hand when the other teen didn't answer, and Vince made a muffled sound of pain.

"I said, _Understand_?"

Vince quickly nodded, and Jack released his hand, pushing Vince back into his cronies.

"The same goes for all of you too." Jack added, nodding to the other teens, who nodded vigerously.

Jack nodded curtly in farewell before leaving.

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

On the whole way to base, I'd kept wondering if what was happening to me was a gift or a curse, and I'd finally decided, as Arcee and I pulled into base, it was a little bit of both.

I got off Arcee, removing my helmet as she changed back from her alt mode.

I sat the helmet on one of the human sized tables placed for Miko, Raf and my own comfort. I then went to sit on the couch on the cement deck.

"Hey Jack." Raf greeted, offering a smile as he paused the video game he and Miko were playing.

"Hey." I replied, forcing a grin for him. Both he and Miko returned to their game, and I looked around base over the back of the couch.

Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee were talking quietly while looking at the monitor. Bulk and 'Bee were watching Raf and Miko play their game, now and then Bulk would put in his two cents in their conversation.

A flash of heat flooded my senses, along with white hot pain. Barely able to hold in a gasp of pain, I lay my head on the couch's back and closed my eyes tightly.

"Hey Jack, you okay?"

My eyes shot open and I looked up at Miko who was watching me curiously.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost and-"

The heat I felt suddenly flared out.

"I said I'm FINE!" I snapped. Everyone looked at me with surprise, and I felt guilt twist in the pit of my stomach as all the anger, heat and pain left my body.

"Sorry Miko, I...I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a rough day."

Miko smiled slightly.

"S'okay Jack, I know ya didn't mean to, your way too nice anyway." She teased, and I grinned.

"I'm not sure if I should be insuted or flattered."

"Eh, a little bit of both." She replied with a shrug before turning back to the video game.

I gave a short laugh before looking around again. Arcee was looking at me with slight concern, but I gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it before turning to face Optimus and Ratchet again.

**The Darby House, Later, 3rd POV**

Jack groaned, his back arching off the bed as a spliting pain seared through him.

It had been happening more often since he'd first come back from Cybertron. He'd be engulfed in waves of white hot pain, and would have to lock himself in his room and wait it out.

He made sure that any sound he made was quiet, not wanting to alert Arcee or his mother to what was happening.

As the last strike of pain dissapeared, Jack slowly swung his legs off the bed, standing and going into his bathroom. He removed his shirt to check on the markings.

He stared at his reflection with sadness and fear.

The markings ever so faintly glowed. They'd gone to cover the sides of his elbows, not entirely going around his arm, and they'd dominated most of his abdominin now.

He lightly traced his fingers along the markings, watching as small sparks of electricity jumped between his chest and his finger tips.

It was getting worse, Jack knew it. His body was begining to regect food, he'd just an hour before emptied the contents of his stomach. And now the electricity, when he'd run his fingers along the markings.

Jack felt suddenly weak, and gripped the edge of the counter top, leaning most of his weight on it as he looked down, eyes wide with panic.

_'I should tell everyone else, they'll help me! Tell me what's going on...'_

Jack shook his head, clearing those thoughts out of his mind.

_'No, this is MY problem, not theirs. I can deal with this...just breathe, Jack, just breathe. I won't be any more of a burden than I already am!'_

Jack slowly looked back up, softly gasping when he momentarily saw glowing, optic like eyes that belonged to his reflection, before they flashed back to normal.

Jack's legs gave out on him, and he collapsed onto his knees, still gripping the edge of the counter. His eyes burned with hot tears, but Jack closed his eyes, not allowing them to fall.

His body trembled as another wave of heat passed through him, he felt like his blood was on fire. Anger boiled through his veins, uncontrolible rage.

But then it stopped suddenly, and Jack pulled himself back up to his feet slowly.

The marks had grown! The heat, that was what it was! The markings now fully engulfed his elbows, and traced along the contours of his abbs.

Jack clutched at his hair as panic made him nearly gag.

He pulled his shirt back on, then went back into his room. He curled up under the warm covers of his bed, half awake he reminded himself that he had to go into work and tell them he quit. Jack knew he couldn't work when there was the possiblility that pain would suddenly hit him.

He'd never liked his job anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autobot base, Jack's POV**

I sighed as I got off of Arcee, removing my helmet as she shifted.

Everyone else was there, even my mom, who was speaking with Optimus. But she looked over when I walked up onto the deck, and looked concerned.

"Jack? I thought you had work today?" She asked, coming over and giving me a hug before holding me at arm length.

"Uh, yeah, about that...I sorta...quit my job."

Everyone in base stopped what they were doing to look at me, shocked. I squirmed slightly, embarassed at the attention I was being given.

"You...You what?" Mom asked slowly, gaping. I smiled sheepishly.

"Jack! Why? I worry about you enough as it is, at least when you were at work I knew just where you were!"

I flinched slightly, but then went to sit down while she continued to lecture me.

I let my mind wander, though acted as though I was listening.

No one would understand why I'd quit, they didn't know what I was going through, they had no clue to what happend at Cybertron.

The heat was starting to come again, so the marks must've started growing again as well.

I gulped.

That meant I wouldn't be able to control my anger.

I had to end this discusion quickly.

"Jackson Darby, are you even liste-?"

"Mom. I'm sorry, really, I am! But recently, things have just been so rough. Between keeping up my grades and coming into base just about everyday...We have enough money for awhile, and I'll get another job once everything gets a little less hectic, I promise."

Mom looked at the ground for a moment, hesitant.

"I know that it's hard Jack...It's just...at least when you were at work or here or school, I'd know where you were! How do I know you're not going to get neck deep into trouble?"

I turned, shaking her hands off of my shoulders.

"Mom, I'm sixteen. And...I'm _nothing_ like _him_." I said quietly before I went to sit on the couch.

I hated even thinking about my father, no, he wasn't my father, he'd lost that title when he left mom and I.

"Who's 'he'?" Miko asked.

I glanced at her as I crossed my arms, the heat was growing and I felt feverish.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, looking away.

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack stared at himself in the mirror sadly.

He was correct when he believed the markings spread. It confirmed that the heat was that, though the pain, he was still unsure about.

The raven haired teen jumped in surprise when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"J-just a second!" Jack called, hurridly pulling his shirt back on and running out of the bathroom.

He opened the door to see his mom, standing with a basket of laundry in her hands.

Jack quickly took the basket and moved, setting it on his bed while his mom stepped into the room.

"I'll never know how you keep your room so clean." Ms. Darby murmured, crossing her arms as she looked over the small room.

Jack forced out a small laugh, giving a fake smile to his mother.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

June laughed softly, turning to Jack. She then frowned in concern.

"Jack, are you feeling alright?"

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah...yeah I'm fine." Jack murmured, glancing away and beginging to fold one of his shirts.

June moved forward, placing one hand on Jack's shoulder and using the other to turn her son's head, making him look at her.

"You look pale."

She placed a hand on his forehead, then gasped.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed, quickly moving the laundry off the bed and pushing Jack onto the bed.

Jack landed with a 'whumph', staring up in confusion.

"You go to bed right now! And no school tommorow either, you must've caught that bug that's going around." Ms. Darby said, voice stern. Jack laughed, trying to stand (though he was merely pushed back down onto the bed).

"Mom! I'm fine, really. Never felt better!" Jack said, only to be given a hard look.

"Rest, Jack. I'll bring up some food later."

The onyx haired teen sighed, then laid back, moving to curl under the blankets.

With a satisfyed nod, June left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Jack waited for a few moments, the silence ringing in his ears. A now familiar numbing sensation pricked at his spine, and Jack knew what came next, and was braced for it.

Pain flared up his back, consuming him in white hot agony.

The raven haired male forced himself to swallow the bile that threatend to rise up his throat. He turned to lay on his back, clutching the sheets and kicking off the blankets as heat began to rise through his veins.

Jack fisted the sheets tightly, fighting to keep any and all sounds from escaping his mouth.

His back arched slightly, a tiny gasp of pain escaping his lips as a sharp strike of agony tore at what felt as though his very heart and soul.

His eyes slipped shut and images flashed through his mind. Differents things.

Cybertron, untouched by war.

Cybertronians, happy, laughing.

Fire.

Screaming and agony.

Fighting...

War.

Jack forced his eyes to open, banishing the images as he panted, gulping in air as though it were the finest wine.

That had never happend before, and the images scared him.

They had made him go through a whirlwind of emotions, some amazing, exhilerating, others...

Horrible...

Agonizing.

Jack finally curled up again as the pain vanished. He pulled up the covers and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

**Three days later, Jack's POV**

It had been a few days since the visions had started coming, more and more frequently with each day.

I'd see Cybertron, before and within the war, would go through an emotional rollercoaster, and couldn't eat normal food any longer.

I'd learned it the hard way after eating and throwing it back up half an hour later.

I couldn't sleep at all, either. But I wasn't tired, strangely enough, just drained of the want to move.

"Darby!"

I halted, glancing over my shoulder as Vince walked towards me, eyes blazing with anger.

"It's time for some payback for the other day! Makin' me look like a fool!" He yelled before swinging.

I gave into my instincts and ducked, the fist flying over me before I came back up and grabbed his collar. Anger burned through my veins and I let it flare outward, ignoring VInce's cronies.

"I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you, Vince. So why don't you just use your brain for once and leave me alone before this really gets _violent_. Fighting to keep ontop of the foodchain in school is pathetic, and will get you no where in life. So just leave me the hell alone or I swear I'll shove your head up his aft, and his head up that guys aft, and his head up your aft."

I then let go of his collar, letting him stumble back before storming off down the hall and heading into the restroom.

I locked myself in a stall, removing my shirt with panic. The heat was not only my anger, but also the markings growing. They were slowly approaching my hands, I'd have to get some fingerless gloves soon to hide the markings.

How could I go to base? My anger was out of control! What if I snapped at my mom, or Miko or even Raf?

My knee's gave out on me, and I clutched my shirt, burrying my face in it to keep my sobs silent. Everything was so confusing!

All because I'd gone to Cybertron.

I wondered for a moment that if I'd known what would happen, if I still would have gone to help Optimus regain his memories, but the answer was simple.

Of course I still would have gone.

Anything for my family.

I not only cared for them all so much, I also owed them.

Because of them, I'd learned to trust someone besides my mother and myself.

After my dad had left, I found myself unable to trust anyone. It had taken months to just trust my mom again, let alone other people. I didn't mind, I'd never been very social to start with, and didn't care what anyone else thought about me. I rather liked being by myself, it gave me time to think.

Then mom had nearly begged me to try and make a friend or two, so I'd decided to try and befriend Sierra, who seemed to be one of the nicer students at school. When I'd first seen Arcee, and Sierra and her friend saw me talking to myself (or so I thought at the time), I decided to take a chance and thought maybe impressing her would work.

To anyone else, it would've seemed that I had a crush on Sierra, but it was far from that. I was just trying to do what my mom asked, and found it painfully hard to try and interact with others outside of my job.

But I met the Autobots, Miko and Raf too. For the first time in years I felt...at ease. People (even if most were aliens) actually wanted to talk, to get to know me, were _interested_ in what I had to say!

So I felt the need to return the favor, I guess. So if I now had to deal with whatever the hell this was, then so be it.

I finally felt myself calm down, and I impatiently wiped away my tears and pulled my shirt back on.

Standing, I left the restroom and went to wait for Arcee in the parking lot.

As I sat on the steps, I heard someone stop just behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sierra.

"Uh, hi Jack!" She said, offering a hesitant smile. I politely returned the smile (even though I really just wanted to be left alone).

"Hey Sierra." I replied, trying to be as nice as possible.

"That was really cool, what you did back there...! Never thought anyone would stand up to Vince, but just...wow! You really told him!" She said hurridly, tugging on a strand of hair.

"Thanks. Though I don't really think I should be praised for it. I really shouldn't have said those things." I commented, looking back to the 'lot for Arcee.

I really didn't want to _anyone_.

After a second, Sierra shuffled forward to sit next to me on the steps.

"So...hey. Me and the others are going to the movies later, want to come?" She asked, leaning forward to try and meet my eyes as I continued to search for Arcee.

"I...Sorry Sierra, but I've got some stuff to do today. Maybe...maybe some other time?" I offered.

She seemed a bit crest-fallen, but smiled.

"Sure, some other time..."

Arcee then came into the parking lot, and I jumped to my feet.

"Gotta go, see you around." I murmured as I went over and clambered onto Arcee.

"Hey hotshot, trying to impress Sierra again?" She asked as we left. I snorted.

"No. Why does everyone think I have a thing for her?"

"Uh, because you _do_?" Arcee stated, as though it were obvious.

"Seriously Arcee, I don't! Look, ealier this year, mom made me promise to try and make friends, Sierra seemed nice, so I thought I'd try to be friends with her. But when it comes to socializing, I have no clue what to do! Outside of my old job, I never talked to anyone. There was my mom, and myself, and that's _it_. But now I have you and the others, I have a _family_. That's all I really need." I explained, leaving no room for discusion in my voice.

Arcee was silent, though I could just feel the confusion radiating off of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for not updating any of my stories lately, I've been working on my crossover (Transformers X). So please, forgive me, I'll try and update a few other stories soon!**_

**Autobot base, Jack's POV**

I got off Arcee, placing my helmet on a human sized table while she transformed. Everyone, my mom included were already there, mom, Raf, Fowler and Miko were all eating Chinese take-out (A/N Just had to put Chinese food in here, I LOVE CHINESE).

"Jack, how was school?" Mom asked, offering me a white container.

I gulped. The food smelled so _good_, but I didn't want to throw up, so I pushed it gently away, declining it.

"It went alright, I guess. Don't have much homework since school's almost out for the summer." I replied, going onto the deck and sitting on the couch with Raf and Miko.

"Arn't you hungry?" Mom asked, and I shook my head.

"Nah, not really. I'll eat something later." I replied shortly.

I heard mom sigh, but she left me be. She knew there was no talking to me, not in the mood I was in.

I really just wanted to think things over, try and understand what was happening.

But there was no chance of that.

"Hey, Jack?"

I turned to look at Arcee over the back of the couch, giving a small noise of acknowledgement.

"Earlier, what you said about not being social, what did you mean?"

Everyone paused to look at Arcee and I.

"It...It's complicated, 'Cee." I mumbled.

"Can't be so complicated that you can't explain. Jack. You act like you have a 'crush' on Sierra, then you come and say you're just trying to be friends because of a promise to your mom."

I stood up abruptly as I felt heat flare within me.

"It's nothing." I hissed before storming down the stairs and heading off down one of the many halls.

**3rd POV**

Everyone stared after the Jack in surprise, then looked at June when she sighed.

"It's true, you know. He's just trying to keep his promise." She stated, glancing at Arcee for a moment. She then continued.

"He hasn't been social much at all since his dad left. It's more of a trust issue though...that reminds me!" She looked to all of the 'bots, Miko and Raf.

"I never told you all thank you!"

Optimus' optics shuttered in surprise.

"I do not understand why you would need to-"

"It's simple, really." June said, smiling gently as she rested her hands behind her back.

"You helped Jack learn to trust others again. It took months for him to trust me again after his father left, but you all helped him rebuild the ability to trust others. So thank you!"

Everyone was surprised. Jack had never showed signs of having any trust issues, nor had any of them considered how damaging it was for Jack when his father left him and his mother at such a young age.

June then looked towards the direction in which Jack left.

"I should probably see what's bothering him...He only gets this irratated when something is worrying him." She mumbled absent-mindedly.

"You seem to be able to read Jack so easily." Arcee commented, crossing her arms casually.

June laughed, nodding.

"I know. But up until recently, all we had was eachother, you know? Truth be told, I was surprised he took to all of you so quickly. Jack doesn't do things without thinking it through. I mean, have any of you ever noticed how he stands? Or how he never closes his eyes for long?"

The 'bots, Miko and Raf all thought carefully. It was true that he'd never rested much. While Miko and Raf, even June on a few rare occasions, allowed themselves to doze off on the couch, Jack had never done so.

"When he stands, he makes sure it's in a position that he can defend or attack from. He stays aware. When he was a child, I remember we'd walk by the park, and I told him he could go play. But he'd always just shake his head and say 'No, I want to stay here, I have to protect you, anyway'." June explained, smiling as her eyes glimmered with fondness as she shared the memory of her son.

But then the woman's face fell slightly, and she looked down.

"Jack...He never allowed himself to have a childhood, he forced himself to mature quicker than most others. What he considered to be relaxing was to stand outside the Karate school and mimic the techniques."

Everyone was shocked. They'd never considered that maybe, just maybe, jack hadn't experienced life fully. Never had anyone given a second thought to the idea that Jack never rested, always stayed aware, to protect those he considered family.

Though Optimus and Arcee had both noticed how many times the teen calculated what he was going to do or say before doing it, never had they noticed any combat experience.

But how June ever noticed that how he held himself was in a certain way, no one understood.

June smiled brightly once again.

"More days than not, Jack would come home from school, bruised and covered in dirt." She laughed as everyone looked at her in confision.

"When I'd ask him what happend, he said that he stopped bullies from beating up the younger kids. The calls I got from parents later proved Jack most definately won."

With one last laugh, the woman walked off to find Jack, while the others began to ponder what else they hadn't noticed about Jack.

For once, the teen seemed like almost a stranger to them.

**Jack's POV**

I sat, my back pressed against one of the stone walls as I held my head in my hands.

A migrane was starting to pound at my temples, and spots were slowly begining to flash across my vision.

"Jack?"

I looked up quickly, seeing my mom standing the the entryway to the room. I offered a weak smile as she came over to sit next to me.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She raised a brow, grinning.

"I know that look on your face, Jack. You also only get this irratated when you're worried about something. What is it?" She replied, and I sighed. Mom really did know me too well.

"Just a bad day at school, mom." I finally answered.

"You're a bad liar, Jack. But I understand, you don't want to talk about it." Mom replied, holding her hands up in surender. She then smiled softly before reaching forward and gently brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Just know that I'm here for you, alright?"

I smiled slightly at her and moved, hugging her tightly.

"I know mom...I know."

**Darby house, 3rd POV**

Jack dry heaved over the toilet bowl.

After coming home, his mom had left for her late night shift at work, and Jack had decided to see if he could eat the leftover take-out.

He'd kept it down for ten minutes, then had to run to his bathroom to retch it back up.

Jack stared down at his bare torso with sadness and fear. The markings had grown even more. The onyx haired teen ran his fingers over the markings, and sparks flew between his fingers and the blue marks.

Jack stood numbly, stumbling over to the sink and rinsing his mouth with cold water. He then sat, back against the tub as he stared blankly at the ground.

He then began to sob.

His body wracked and he burried his face in his hands.

Why? Why, why, why, why, _why_? Why had this happend, he had been trying to help his family! What had he done for Vector Sigma to effect him in such a way?

He knew he should tell the others, he knew that there was a chance they could help, but the teen couldn't. He couldn't be a burden (in his eyes he would be if he admited himself to fear, anger and didn't handle his problems on his own).

Jack slowly lay down, curling on his side. That night, he cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This takes chap starts in the middle of 'Flying Mind'**_

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

If earlier that day Jack had been told he'd be on the Nemisis in an attempt to recover the data of the Iacon database, Jack would have laughed until he passed out. But here he was, staring in shock at the frozen form of Megatron. No doubt the ship was powerful, if it was able to neutralize the mighty warlord.

The teen turned his gaze to the lever that the 'con's clawed fingers gripped, then his eyes flicked to the container of dark energon.

He set his lips in a firm line as he made his decision.

"Give me a boost."

He moved forward, Miko and Raf following after exchanging a look.

Jack gripped the metal plating, carefully yet swiftly pulling himself up to the warlords shoulder. He paused glancing at Megatron's face to reassure himself that the 'con wasn't going to suddenly kill him. He slid down Megatron's arm plating to the lever and pushed against the lever and Megatron's hand, grunting with strain as he tried to move the lever to no avail.

**"I'm infested with alien life-forms!"**

Jack froze, panicing as he moved to look down at Miko and Raf, who stared up at the ceiling with equal shock and panic.

"Uh-oh, we just got made!" Miko said, looking at Raf for a moment.

A split second later, the two younger humans dodged as the ship attacked with a hand like piece of machinery before they began to run. They ran into the cover of the maze of energon crates.

Jack stared as the Nemisis began to dig through the crates, and the raven teen's mind scrambled for a way to save his friends.

Miko and Raf continued to run, panting hard. They skidded to a halt, finding themselves cornered, they stared up helplessly as the ship moved a few piles out of the waythem.

**"All parasites will be eradicated-!"**

"Hey! Over here!"

The ship stopped, turning it's attention to Jack, who'd climbed down to stand on the floor.

His face was set with determination, his body tense as his hands clentched into fists and he stared directly into the red, glowing orb that represented something close to an optic.

"Jack! No!"

"Run for it!"

Jack only spared a glance at his friends, offering a single, comforting smile as the Nemisis focused entirely on Jack. It then spoke, saying something no one expected.

**"Prime detected! All systems targeting!"**

Jack shook his head, deciding to worry about what the ship said later.

He rolled to the side, the clawed mandibles following him. He ran up one ramp.

"Too slow!"

He stopped when the mandibles darted around to be infront of him. He looked apprehensive, but he glanced back, raising a brow as he saw the lever directly behind him.

**"All Primes shall be destroyed!"**

"Then come get me!" Jack challenged, muscles tensing, bunching as the machine moved forward.

He jumped over the claws, landing with a small thump. He looked up, watching as the machine knocked into Megatron before pulling away.

The 'con slowly fell back, pulling the lever with him.

Jack stood, then looked up again, realizing the warlord was about to collapse upon him, he backed away before turning around fully and running, jumping out of the way just in time.

He quickly pushed himself back up while Miko and Raf ran up to stare in wonder as the dark energon was pushed out of the reactor, and the purple energon faded back to blue.

**"Critical power drain..."**

The clawed mandibles turned to Jack. The teen lifted his arms in an attempt to protect his vital organs. But the mandibles stopped only a foot away.

**"I am...in...comand..."**

Jack slowly moved his arms away from his face to stare at the red glowing orb before him, ducking as the mandibles pulled away, over his head. The clawed mandibles turned to the crate of dark energon that now sat dormant.

**"Prepare to re-...neutralize..."**

Then everything went silent, the three humans each holding their breaths.

Jack slowly began to back away as Megatron groaned in pain. The raven teen's face showed slight fear mixed with shock. He then uttered a single word.

"...Run...!"

Miko and Raf were more then happy to comply.

"Dude, why'd the ship think you're a Prime?" Miko asked as they began going down multipule corridors.

"I don't know, but not a word to _ANYONE_ about it when we get out of here, got it?" Jack replied, glancing at Miko and Raf, who both merely nodded.

As the three turned down one of the corridors, Jack contacted base.

"Ratchet! Fire up the groundbridge!"

They soon stopped, reaching the room where Fowler now crouched, still moaning in pain. Miko moved to help the Agent up while Raf watched and Jack stared up at Knockout who still remained frozen.

"On your feet soldier!" Miko coaxed, slinging one of Fowler's arms over her shoulder and trying to steady herself and the large man.

"An' beavers an' ducks an' wallus and grandma~" was Fowlers ever intelegent reply before falling over once again, Miko staring at him in curiousity.

A string of beeps brought everyone's attention to the monitor.

"That's all that's been downloaded?" Jack asked increduosly.

"Th-the Iacon file must be huge!" Raf managed as he and Jack exchanged a look.

A groundbridge suddenly flashed to life behind them, and they turned to look at it.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed happily as Raf ran over to help her lift and drag Fowler towards the 'bridge.

"C'mon, here's our ride!" Miko said cheerfully.

Jack turned back towards the dormant red 'con and the monitor.

Raf stopped to glance over his shoulder at the older male.

"Jack?"

"Get Fowler out of here." Jack simply said, glancing back only for a second before moving forward towards Knockout.

Raf and Miko, knowing that there was no use arguing continued onward, dragging Fowler through the groundbridge.

"Some is better than nothing." Jack stated to himself as he quickly climbed back up the 'con.

"I'm not leaving without that 'drive."

He began to pull at the flashdrive.

_'Without this, millions of lives are in vain, without this, my friends won't be safe...I won't fail my family!'_ Jack though to himself as he continued to tug at the 'drive.

He finally pried the flashdrive out, but stopped and turned to see Knockout smirking triumphantly, hand becoming a drill.

"Say 'ahh'." Knockout taunted, drill coming dangerously near.

Jack stumbled back, falling with a thump. He hugged the flashdrive close in an attempt to keep it safe.

_'I can't fail...I WON'T!'_

The onyx haired teen gasped, eyes closing for a moment as a flash of white hot pain burned in his chest.

Images flashed through his mind, strange symbols mixed with pictures of places that he knew were important in some form, but unsure why.

The symbols faded and Jack's eye opened once again as he stared up at the frighteningly close 'con.

"I'm here to offer a second opinion."

Knockout turned and Jack smiled when he saw Ratchet directly behind the 'con medic.

Ratchet slammed a fist into Knockout's face, sending him spining back, hitting the monitor controls before collapsing.

Ratchet lifted Jack carefully, and Jack grinned, showing him the flashdrive.

The medbot nodded, smiling slightly before turning and running back through the groundbridge.

**Later, Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack sat on the medical berth, wedged between Miko and Raf.

Both of the younger humans were still shaken up after the earlier events on the Nemisis, and now seemed to nearly cling to Jack. Though it wasn't much of a surprise, since Jack always seemed to radiate comfort and warmth.

Ratchet had told them that the others would be fine, but the three humans weren't satisfied, and insisted on staying around, promising to not get under foot.

"Jack, won't the 'bots find out about the Nemisis calling you a...ya know...?" Miko asked quietly. Jack shook his head as he continued to watch Ratchet and the other 'bots on the opposite side of the medbay.

"No, not if we keep quiet about it. Besides, it was probably just a bug in the ship's systems."

The onyx haired male doubted his own words though. He had seen strange symbols and places, though he was unsure if it was the key or something else.

Jack sighed, slinging an arm over Raf and Miko's shoulders, causing his two human friends to smile.

With a yawn, Jack shut his eyes, wishing he could just sleep.

"Little tired there, partner?"

Jack's eyes opened once again as he looked up at Arcee and smirked.

"Miko, Raf and I had to run through the Nemisis, avoid being killed by the ship, then had to run back out with 'Cons starting to come back online right behind us. So, yes. I am a little tired."

Everyone chuckled at the sarcasm that laden the teens voice, and Raf allowed Jack to lean against him slightly.

Soon enough, Jack had dozed off. Miko and Raf shifted slowly, laying the elder teen down on the large berth behind them.

Ratchet fianlly turned his attention towards the two humans that still resided awake.

"Did any of you retain injury while on the Nemisis?"

Miko and Raf looked at eachother for a moment, then shook their heads as they returned their gaze's to the medbot.

"Nope. Jack got the ship's attention before it could get to us." Miko replied.

The 'bots looked at her in shock, then their optics turned to the older teen that slept peacefully behind Raf and Miko.

"He distracted the entire ship? That's highly unlikely!" Ratchet said with a scoff.

Raf and Miko hesitated, thinking of how to explain it without telling the 'bots that the ship thought Jack was a Prime. Raf finally spoke.

"It saw him as a bigger threat, maybe because he was so close to the reactor? He got the Nemisis to try and attack him. Megatron had his hand on the lever, so when the Nemisis accidently hit him, he fell back, pulling the lever and dumping the dark energon. I think that's what Jack had in mind, y'know, kill two birds with one stone? He could save Miko and I, _and_ get the dark energon out."

"Ingenius." Ratchet murmured as he processed what Raf had said. He turned his gaze to the Jack, once again shocked by the teens stratigic thinking and show of leadership.

Ratchet blinked, he swore he saw something peeking out of the boy's sleeve when Jack turned over, but dissmissed it. It was probably nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

It had been a week since Miko, Raf and I had gone on the Nemisis.

Ever since the time when I'd first seen the strange runes, I'd kept seeing them. Now I'd randomly snap into trances, and when I'd come to, I'd find the runes scribbled where ever it was convinient.

It had happend first at home. Now I refused my mom enterance to my room, other wise she'd see the runes scribbled on my walls.

The second time, I'd been in the middle of school. My history book now hid at the back of my locker, front and back covers decorated with the writing.

There had been at least four other times, but I was lucky. It was only a short pattern, not one of the long equations that had nearly consumed Bulkhead's mind.

I sighed, burrying my head in my hands. My whole body ached, but not enough to be worried about.

"Jack, are you alright?"

I lifted my head, looking at Raf and offering a weak smile.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine Raf, just tired."

Arcee looked over, hearing me. She then raised a metal brow.

"You've been tired a lot lately, are you sleeping alright?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I shrugged.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping fine, 'Cee. I don't see why you guys are so concerned." I replied, looking down at my homework and writing down another answer.

Homework had been considerably easier, or at least for math. And I found I could remember everything I studied with ease. Which was a relief since I'd never had much time between school, going to base and work before.

"Wow Jack, how can you do your homework so fast? Even I need time to work out the problems!" Raf said cheerfully.

I grinned slightly as I scribled down a few more answers.

"Well, it just gets easier once you get the hand of it. These are pretty easy, so I can work them out in my head." I explained.

It wasn't a lie, I _did_ work the problems out in my head...Just at a rather insane pace.

I wrote down the last answer, then set the pencil down and, with a sigh of relief, fell back to lean against the couch. I stretched my arms upwards, my shoulder popping audibly.

I then shut my eyes.

That was a mistake.

I barely was able to contain a gasp when visions of Cybertron flashed through my mind. The war, fire, screaming.

So much screaming! The voices, they were making my heart ache. The screams were full of agony...

I forced my eyes open, blinking away tears as I pulled one leg up and leaned forward, pressing my forehead to my knee.

"Jack?"

I tilted my head slightly, looking at Arcee. I then forced myself to smile.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, of course. I feel just fine."

It was a lie, of course it was a lie. And I felt bad for doing it. But I refused to be a burde to the 'bots.

I gulped as a sudden wave of nausia hit me, and I stood, surprising Raf so much that he fell from his perch on the back of the couch.

"Ah, sorry Raf! Didn't mean to surprise you." I said sheepishly, peeking over the back of the couch.

"I'm okay! It's alright!"

I laughed, reaching over and pulling him back onto his feet.

"I'll be back in a sec."

With that, I quickly exited the room, heading for the human restrooms (placed there for the previous owners).

Locking myself in a stall, I leaned over the toilet and vomited.

By the time I was finished, my thorat was sore and raw, and I dry heaved for a good five minutes.

When I was finally done, I remained still, leaning over the toilet bowl and trying to catch my breath. My throat burned badly, so I stood and went over to one of the sinks, turning it on and rinsing my mouth.

I gasped, gripping the edge of the sink when the runes flashed breifly across my vision, along with images of the war on Cybertron.

I quickly shook my head, and the images dissapeared. I then reached up, pulling down the neck of my shirt slightly. The blue markings glowed dully, and a single spark of electricity jumped to my finger when it neared the marks.

I released the collar of my shirt, slowly setting my hand back down onto the sink.

With a sigh, I left the bathroom and returned to the main room of the silo. Miko was there now, playing a video game with Raf and 'Bee.

I smiled slightly as the three of them held determined expressions, and I could instantly tell that they were playing a racing game.

At least I could still be happy when I was around my friends.

**Jasper, later, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he stared at his walls, now decorated with the three same Cybertronian runes.

They were important. Someway. Some_how_.

But Jack still was unsure of how or why.

He trailed a hand, first over a few ruins that had been painted on the wall, then over some that had been carved into the wall with his pocket knife from his survival kit.

Jack gasped, head tilting back as his mouth opened in a silent scream as images of Cybertron flashed through his mind.

He could feel the pain of the Cybertronians in his bones, his mind being torn by the screams of agony.

It then all stopped, so sudden that it made Jack stumble back, tripping and landing on his bed.

The onyx haired teen groaned, covering his face with his hands. The visions were definately the worst part, and to think that the 'bots, his _family_, had seen, experienced, all of it.

Jack slowly sat up, staring down at his hands that rested in his lap with eyes that were burden with sadness.

A sudden knock at the door brough his attention up.

"Yeah?"

"Jack...Are you alright?"

The raven teen sighed.

"Yeah. Everything is fine, mom. I think I'm going to turn in for the night though."

"Alright, goodnight."

Jack sighed as he removed his fingerless gloves and moved over to his dresser.

"'Night." He replied shortly.

The sound of his mother's footsteps faded away, and Jack grabbed a pair of sweat pants from the dresser, going into his bathroom.

Removing his shirt, he looked in the mirror, inspecting the dimly glowing markings.

He carefully traced a finger along one of the markings that went from his shoulder to his abdominin. Blue sparks of electricity jumped between his finger tips and chest, but he couldn't feel anything besides a slight tingling sensation.

Shuddering, Jack quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants before going and climbing into his bed.

He curled up under the soft, warm sheets, eyes slipping shut.

He was tired. He'd worry about these things.

_Later_.

**Next day**

Jack yawned as he trudged down the sidewalk. Thank lord it was the weekend, a whole day to himself was a rare treat. There was no need for him to be in base, nor at work. Just time to be himself.

He turned into the park, going over to the swings and sitting down on one.

Jack flinched slightly when the runes flashed across his vision for a moment, but they dissapeared just as quickly. Jack shook his head. Today was his day to relax, and it was perfect, since the park was empty-

"Aw, does widdle Dawby havin' fun on da swings?"

The raven male nearly groaned, so much for the park being empty. The one day he got to relax and he just _had_ to run into Vince and his goons.

Jack looked over at the redhead with a frown.

"Just leave me alone, Vince."

"Not a chance, Darby. Besides, you ruined my rep at school, I ruin your face."

Jack made a small sound of surprise when he was pulled off of the swing by his collar.

Not good.

"Look, I didn't mean to ruin your rep. But it's not my fault that you started it." Jack replied, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Yeah? Well too bad!"

The redhead's fist colided with Jack's cheek, throwing the ebony haired male back.

As Vince's goons joined in on the beating, Jack forced himself to keep calm. He had no idea what would happen if he got angry. Last time he'd nearly hurt someone, his anger was dangerous.

He couldn't do anything to stop the bullies.

The onyx haired teen simply closed his eyes and waited for the barage of fists and feet to stop.

After ten minutes, they backed off. They walked away, laughing and joking about how weak Jack was.

But that was far from the truth, though Jack wouldn't admit it.

After the other teen's left, Jack slowly pushed himself up, spitting out a bit of blood mixxed with saliva, wiping the his mouth on the back of his hand before slowly standing.

He crumpled slightly in pain as multipul cracks and pops resounded. It felt as though his insides were spinning and his bones rearranging. But it stopped almost as quickly as it had begun.

Jack slowly straitend, startled when he felt almost no pain, only some small cricks in his neck.

He remembered hearing the 'bots speak about self-repair systems, was that what this could be?

Jack quickly looked around for any reflective surface, running over to look at his reflection in an empty store window.

The only evidence that he'd been thuroghly beaten was a rather large bruise on his cheek and the remaining dry blood from a cut that Jack had known was above his eye a moment earlier.

"...God, what the hell is happening to me?"

"Jack?"

The raven male jumped, scared slightly when Arcee's voice came from behind him, and he turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

She was using her holoform, the projection's head turned towards him.

"Primus! Jack, what happend? You're covered in blood!"

Jack gulped slightly.

"Just had a run-in with Vince, no need to worry."

"That little...Get on, I'm taking you to Ratchet so he can make sure-"

"NO!"

Jack's mouth shut immediately. Had he just snapped at Arcee? His partner was silent for a moment, taken aback. She then regained her composure.

"What do you mean 'no'? Jack, you're covered in slagging _blood_!"

Jack licked his lips nervously as he looked away.

"Look, I'm perfectly _fine_. Do I look like I'm in pain to you? Scrap, do you think I'd _lie_ to you?"

A moment, then,

"Promise?"

Jack blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Promise you arne't lying to me?"

Jack felt his insides twist.

"Yeah...I promise."

Primus, it felt awful to say that to Arcee. He was lying to her, his partner, his friend...

But he didn't want to be a burden. This was his problem to deal with, not Arcee's, or the 'bots, not anyone else!

There were things that were much more important.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at base."

The holoform shrugged.

"I was on my way there now. Ratchet's making some modifications to the groundbridge so I have to drive today...You sure you don't want to come?"

Jack gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah...yeah I'm sure."

Arcee hesitated a moment.

"I'll see you later then."

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, see you later, Arcee. Stay safe."

"Always am."

Even though he couldn't see it, Jack could hear the smile in her voice.

It made everything that much harder

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack took a deep breath, laying on his belly on his bed, setting down a notebook in front of him.

"Alright, let's see here..." He muttered to himself, picking up a pencil and writing for a few minutes. He then looked over it.

It was a list of everything he'd been experiencing so far.

_'Side Effects:_

_Markings that give off minimal electric charge_

_Visions of Cybertron_

_Visions of runes_

_Super strength_

_Super speed_

_Higher intelect_

_Shorter temper_

_Urges to have energon'_

Jack paused at that one. It was admittedly embarrassing, the day he'd found out this one. Arcee was having a cube of energon and he could smell the blue liquid, it made his mouth water.

Jack continued looking over the list.

_'Self-repair (system?)_

_Heat flashes_

_Pain'_.

Jack sighed. That was all of the side effects, so far at least.

The raven teen jumped slightly in surprise when he phone began to play the song 'Sun Goes Down' by David Jordan, his ringtone.

Jack sat up with a grunt, reaching over and flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

_"Jack? It's Arcee."_

"What's up?"

_"You need to come to base. We're opening up a 'bridge in your backyard in five. Get you mom too."_

Jack's brow furrowed.

"Why? Arcee, what's going on?"

There was a sigh from the other line.

_"There's a Cybertronian signal near your house. We can't tell if it's an Autobot or a 'con, so to be safe, Optimus wants you and your mom here."_

A signal?

"Alright, I'll get mom. Just send the 'bridge now." Jack finally replied, swinging his feet off the bed and pulling on his shoes.

_"See you in a bit."_

Jack gave a sound of recognition before shuting the phone with a click.

After wrestling his shoes on, Jack shoved the notebook on his bed under his pillow and went to grab a shirt.

Jack nearly screamed when a small bolt of blue electricity sprung from his fingertips and hit the desk, leaving a singe mark and blue static floating before it dissapeared.

Oh great, a new side effect to add to the notebook.

Though it would have to be later, Jack reminded himself as he grabbed a shirt and tugged it on, grabbing his newest addition to his ensamble. Pulling on the fingerless gloves, he made sure they hid the markings. He didn't bother to change his pants, they were the jeans he'd been wearing earlier after all, he'd only discarded his shirt but been to tired to opt for pj pants.

Stumbling out of his room (making sure he closed the door behind himself, just in case), Jack went down the hall and into his mother's room. He gently began to shake his mom's arm.

"Mom...Mom, c'mon, get up."

"J...Jack? What's wrong? It's 11:30."

Jack gave an apollogetic grimace ad he moved, allowing his mother room to stand.

"I know, I'm sorry. But Arcee called. There's a Cybertronian signal near here, and they don't know if it's a 'bot or a 'con. They want us to come into base. Hurry and get changed, they're sending a groundbridge for us."

June nodded, suddenly wide awake as she went over to her dresser.

"I'll be waiting in the backyard." Jack said, going out into the hall again and down the stairs.

Once he made it outside, he sat on the back porch, looking down at his hands.

Checking to make sure he was still alone, he lifted a hand and concentraited. He remembered how it had felt minutes ago when he first did it. He'd felt a rush, then suddenly cold as though he were doused in water, then the electricity had discharged.

Then it came again.

The rush, the coldness, then the relief as the blue eletricity flowed from his fingertips to hit the ground, leaving a scorch mark.

"Well, at least there's one thing I can control..." Jack murmured as he turned to look at the back door.

A moment later, his mother stepped out, dressed casually. Instead of her usual scrubs, she wore a light purple T-shirt and black sweat pants.

At the exact same moment, a groundbridge opened.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked, standing. June nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, lets see if this'll take long to clear up."

Jack grinned before heading into the 'bridge, his mother following closely.


End file.
